mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Link (Super Smash Flash 2)
Link is a playable character in Super Smash Flash 2. His sprites are custom made and based on his appearance in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. His moveset is taken directly from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Link currently ranks 25th on the tier list, a small, but devastating drop from his 18th place position last demo. Link has long reach in the majority of his attacks, a good projectile game, good throws and strong finishers in his forward and down smashes, forward aerial, down aerial, up aerial, the initial hitbox of a grounded Spin Attack and a fully charged bomb arrow. He has quick attacks in his tilts. He has projectiles in his Hero's Bow, Gale Boomerang, bombs, bomb arrows and he can deal with most projectiles when he stands idle because his shield can cancel his opponents projectiles out. He is one of the best edge guarders in the game and breaking his guard will be difficult for the most part. Link has dent vertical and horizontal endurance. However, Link suffers from poor mobility and sluggish attacks. His weight, falling speed, and size makes him susceptible to combos, chain grabs, juggling and zero-to-death combos. His falling speed hinders his already poor recovery. Most of his projectiles have low priority so they can be out-prioritized and all of them can be reflected. His cons overlook his pros and that is why he ranked close to the bottom. Attributes Link has powerful attacks with the majority of them having good reach. He has kill moves in his forward smash(second hit does more knockback then the first hit), down smash, a grounded and fully charged Spin Attack, down aerial, up aerial, forward aerial and a fully charged bomb arrow. He has a wide range of projectiles with his Hero's Bow to shoot arrows and combine it with his bombs to produce bomb arrows which have a lot of power and priority, his Gale Boomerang which he can use to hinder his opponents approach and trap them in a vortex which brings them to him. With all of these projectiles at his disposal he can projectile camp his opponents and aid his edgeguarding. Link possesses a decent grab game, possessing the second longest grab in the current demo. He can chain grab fast fallers and big characters with his up and down throws while they can be used as combo starters on other characters. His back and forward throws can be used to knock opponents off the stage to set up edge guards. His down tilt is a meteor smash with decent range to help him edge guard. Due to Link being a fast faller he has good vertical endurance. His regular shield can out-prioritize most projectiles that come in contact with it. However, Link's falling speed when combined with his size and weight makes him vulnerable to combos, chain grabs, juggling and zero-to-death combos. Spin attack covers decent vertical distance and little horizontal distance. The combination of poor air speed and high falling speed hinders his already poor recovery. Most of his projectiles can canceled out by attacks with higher priority and all of them can be reflected which can cripple his camping game and forces him to approach his opponent. Due to his poor mobility and sluggish attacks gives Link problems approaching. Link's grab game is situational and very risky to use due to the ending lag of the grab leaves Link vulnerable; which discourages Link players from using it and capitalizing on his good throw game. His shield mainly covers his mid section and will not out-prioritize projectiles if they hit other parts of his body or have transcendent priority in them. Moveset Ground attacks *Standard attack 1: Swipes his sword across his body. 4% *Standard attack 2: Slashes outward. 3% *Standard attack 3: Stabs forward. 5% *Down tilt: Swipes sword across ground. It meteor smashes with average power. Additionally, the whole sword meteor smashes, the move covers the whole sword, and the move can hit behind Link. It covers a great range from behind Link to the tip of the sword. 10% *Down smash: Swipes sword from front to back very quickly; it is like his down tilt but with more force, and it aims behind him, too. 14% on the first slash, 17% on the second slash when uncharged. 20% on the first slash, 24% on the second slash when fully charged. His second slash is stronger in terms of KO power. *Side tilt: An overhead swipe while moving forward. Good KO move. 13% *Forward smash: Swings sword forward, if attack button is pressed again, he swings again but with more force. Both hits can be used to rack up damage quickly at very low percents. 14% on the first hit and 17% on the second hit when uncharged, and 20% on the first hit and 24% on the second hit when fully charged. *Up tilt: Swings sword over his head in an arc. 9% *Up smash: Swings sword in an arc over his head three times. The first two slashes suck the opponent downwards to setup for the last hit. 4% on first hit, 3% on second hit, 3% on third hit when uncharged adding up to 10%. 4% on first hit, 3% on second hit, 5% on third hit when fully charged adding up to 12%. *Dash attack: Swings sword from head to toe while moving forward. Identical to his forward tilt. Good combo starter. 10% Aerial attacks *Neutral aerial: Does a flying jump-kick. 11% sweet spot, 6% sour spot. *Forward aerial: Swings his sword twice while spinning 360 degrees. Like his backward aerial, the first hit traps the opponent and sets up for the second hit. Good for combos. 11% on the first hit, 12% on the second. *Back aerial: Kicks backward twice. Like his forward aerial, the first hit traps the opponent and sets up for the second hit. Also good for combos. 4% on the first hit, 8% on the second. *Up aerial: Thrusts his sword upward. Not very powerful but it is a great damage racker to due to fast start-up. 15% *Down aerial: Points and holds sword downwards with long duration. After connecting this with an opponent, Link bounces or "pogos" off the opponent. Powerful KO move. 17% first hit, 8% second hit. Grabs and throws *Grab: Link fires his Clawshot, possessing one of the longest grabs in the game so far. Link can use his Clawshot to grab ledges from a short distance away. If used in air, it is used as an attack which deals 4% damage to the opponent. If it is used near a ledge, it grabs the ledge with it and climbs onto it. *Pummel: Link hits with the hilt of his sword. 1% per hit. *Forward throw: Link kicks his opponent forward. 9% *Back throw: Link kicks his opponent behind him. 9% *Up throw: Link throws his opponent into the air and slashes them. 7% *Down throw: Throws the opponent down and then elbows them. Can chain grab big characters and fast fallers. 6% Other *Ledge attack: Link gets back onto the stage slashes. 8% *100% ledge attack: Link gets back onto the stage thrusts his sword forward. 10% *Floor attack: Slashes both sides of him. 5% Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Appears in a whirlwind and unsheathes his sword. *Taunts: **Standard: Performs battle stance from Super Smash Bros.. **Side:Same as Standard. **Down: A fairy flies around Link. *Fanfare: Remix of Victory fanfare from Super Smash Bros Brawl. *Wins: Happily raises the Master Sword. *Loses: Sadly claps to the winner. In competitive play Tier placement history The tier lists for demo v0.6; Link was seen as a top tier character with being 1st of A tier on the first list and being 2nd of B tier on the second list. On the lists for v0.7; Link stayed 5th of B for both lists which made him a solid high tier character for that demo. However, on demo v0.8b; Link dropped down to 18th of D tier where he was seen a low tier character. In demo v0.9a; Link dropped to 25th of K tier where he is now seen as a bottom tier character. With each new demo; Link's tier position kept dropping and made him look like a horrible character(which is similar for his tier positions in any fighting game that he has appeared in). Gallery Palette swaps DOJO!!! update Link_Dojo_Screen1.png|Link performing a taunt on Hylian Skies. Link_Dojo_Screen2.png|Link using his Clawshot on Hylian Skies. Link_Dojo_Screen3.png|Link after using his forward smash in the Dark World of Hylian Skies. Link_Dojo_Screen4.png|Link using his up throw on in Mushroom Kingdom III. Artwork Linkbig.gif|Link's second art in the DOJO!!! Link11.gif|Link's third art in the DOJO!!! Link Main.png|Link's recent pixel art. New design 9b preview link1.png|Link's new design with , and on Hylian Skies. 9b preview link2.png|Link using his down air while Samus and Sheik are running on Yoshi's Island. 9b preview link3.png|Link doing one of his taunts as Mario dashes towards him on Emerald Cave. 9b preview link4.png|Link using the last hit of his standard combo attack as Sheik prepares to attack him on Mushroom Kingdom III. 1006315_10151780971160446_1855378025_n.png|Link all changes in his sprites since demo v0.4b to v0.9b. Mario and Link Sprites.png|Link and Mario's new sprite designs. Trivia *Link along with are the only characters so far to wear their default costumes in team battle when they are on the green team. *SSF2 spriter Steven Borgers said he is proud of the work he did on Link and . * Link, other than Pikachu, is the only character whose all moves from SSF have been brought to SSF2 (Standard: Standard Special; Side: Standard Attack; Up: Up Aerial; Down Aerial: Down Aerial; Down: Side Special) External links *Link's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! Category:Starter characters Category:Veterans Category:Super Smash Flash 2